Detrás del espejo
by Andorea
Summary: Había días en el que Sugawara se sentía extraño, ya no se encontraba a sí mismo delante del espejo y eso lo estaba sacando de su zona de confort. Cuándo se vio al espejo no era precisamente el chico refrescante que Karasuno presumía; su imagen le ocasionaba náuseas y retorcijones en el estómago, su problema se resumía en dos palabras: Daichi Sawamura... [DaichixSugawara] Asahi
1. Prólogo

Título: Detrás del espejo.

Autor: Andorea /

Categoría: T

Disclaimer: El anime y manga "Haikyū!"' no me pertenece, le pertenece a Haruichi Furudate, siendo únicamente este fanfic de mi propiedad.

Summary:

Había días en el que Sugawara se sentía precisamente extraño, ya no se encontraba a sí mismo delante del espejo y eso lo estaba sacando de su zona de confort. Cuándo se vio al espejo no era precisamente el chico refrescante que Karasuno presumía; su imagen le ocasionaba náuseas y retorcijones en el estómago, su problema se resumía en dos palabras: Daichi mejor amigo, su primer amor y su próximo corazón roto. Ya no podía más. [Daichi x Sugawara] + Asahi.

Se seguía mirando en el espejo, avergonzado, frustrado, lastimado, quería poder desaparecer del mundo, checó su móvil y ningún mensaje que no fuese propaganda del servicio de telefonía. Su vista se volvió al espejo; horrible.

No sabía cómo se había convencido de que se sentía bien de esa forma, ni mucho menos que era _ella_ en realidad, nunca podría mostrarse tal como estaba, era asqueroso, no obstante algo muy profundo dentro de él le había gritado eufóricamente que está bien, qué "¿por qué no?" Lo asustaba, más por qué sabía que él estaba de acuerdo con sus sucios pensamientos. Sus sucios y asquerosos pensamientos.

Postrado delante del espejo, con una blusa de tono suave, no había ni un ligero bulto en su pecho pero una *mascada encubría ese hecho, una falda larga rosada llegando a los tobillos, zapatos a juego y en su cabeza una tiara de flores. El cabello bien cepillado, los labios tenuemente coloreados con un tono mandarina y las pestañas rizadas, él era repulsivo.

No se lo creía.

Se estaba reprendiendo; se reprendía el haber sonreído a la joven de la tienda al comprar la coronilla que estaba usando en ese momento, le remordía el haber dicho que sí, era para un regalo, pero más se avergonzaba cuando se sonrojó por que la mujer le preguntó qué si era para su novia, no creyó que su mente lo tomara en una mala jugada al poner el rostro de su capitán sonriéndole, y cuando menos se lo esperó ya los colores se le había subido encima.

Sentía tantas cosas... Esa era la prueba de que era un humano. Un humano con ganas de ensuciarse más y más, todo un codicioso que no le bastó al no saciarse con ser un hombre como todos sino ser egoísta y _volverse_ una chica, pero eso solo fue la punta del iceberg, tras el tiempo se volvió aún más egoísta, se enamoró.

La peor nota de suicidio es el haber dicho que estás enamorado.

Fue tan inesperado como esperado, es qué ¿cómo? Cómo no enamorarse de él. Él era... Tan amable, listo, simpático y era la persona más capaz que existía, sus ojos eran preciosos; profundos, expresivos. El corte de cabello y su desnuda nuca lo hacían sentirse todavía más _nerviosa_.

Pero tenía que joderla, ¿por qué fue egoísta al ser el primer espermatozoide? Dios, no.

Estúpido egoísta.

Sintió sus pestañas húmedas y como sus ojos picaban, quería llorar, no era especialmente sensible pero se había ablandado, cuándo dijo sí, cuando afirmó que él era _ella._

No.

Se masajeó los ojos, quitando todo rastro de tristeza en su rostro, sonrió al espejo aún con los labios coloreados, un movimiento con la muñeca y fuera color. Se quitó la blusa, se quitó la falda, quedando únicamente a la vista en ropa interior, la coronilla estaba aún ahí. Se observó, despreciable.

Asco, asco, vómito.

Se tapó la boca, le provocaba nauseas su propia imagen, él no era eso que miraba al espejo, debió matarse cuando aún se encontraba inseguro, ¿por qué no tuvo el valor? Él sabía que un navajazo en el cuello sería suficiente, fue un cobarde, pero algo en su interior gritaba por luz, le susurraban que sería más cobarde suicidarse pero se lamentaba, odiaba y amaba la semilla que había plantado su amado en su corazón: Nunca perder la esperanza.

Él pudo haberlo hecho, pero había algo que lo hacía mantener los pies sobre la tierra, algo que incluso perturbaba sus pensamientos dejándole un disgusto de no saber si referirse a sí mismo cómo él o cómo _ella,_ su problema se limitaba a dos palabras.

Daichi Sawamura.

Su mejor amigo, su primer amor y su próximo corazón roto.

La vida era bastante graciosa con _ella*._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando se levantó por la mañana su cuerpo se sentía con pesadez, no quería ir a la escuela, pero debía hacerlo, no quería preocupar a sus compañeros de equipo solo por sus caprichos.

A pesar de reprenderse quería crear una excusa en la cual no iría, pero tenía clase de ciencias sociales, que de bonito solo tenía el nombre. Soltó toda su pereza en un suspiro, se puso de pie una vez más.

Quería poder ser más fuerte y dejar todo atrás, _ella_ no lo soltaba ni un poquito, lo abrazaba cínicamente junto a su espalda.

Su conciencia no descansaba nunca.

…

Ya en el trayecto de ir a la escuela todo fue sumamente tranquilo gracias a llevar los audífonos puestos, solo tenía en mente el ritmo, pudo haber continuado así de no haber sentido en su hombro una mano tocarle, era Asahi.

–Asahi, buenos días.

–Buenos días Sugawara…- Le recibió con su cordial sonrisa de siempre. – ¿Estás bien?- arqueó la ceja.

–Todo bien.

Asahi no estaba muy convencido, Sugawara ya llevaba un tiempo así y eso no era normal, quería que le sonriera sinceramente, quizás después le preguntaría a Daichi si tenía una idea sobre el comportamiento de Sugawara, después de todo Daichi y Sugawara tenía una amistad más estrecha todavía.

Era un poco envidiable.

Pero no quería mantenerse así, él también quería ser tan íntimo con Sugawara tal como lo hacía con Daichi.

Miró la espalda de Sugawara, se estaba alejando. ¿Por qué le molestaba?

Quizás lo que sentía y pensaba no se basaban en algo más que literal.

Sugawara se le estaba alejando más de lo que quería.

– ¿Asahi? – Sugawara se giró hacia él.

–Perdón, me perdí, vamos.

Esperaba que todo lo que pasase fue solo temporal, no quería que todo se distanciase de nueva cuenta aun que de otra forma…

A pesar de decirse que todo iba a estar bien su corazón no se calmaba.

Ese mismo pensamiento rondaba por la cabeza de Sugawara.

Ambos se estaban destruyendo sin saberlo.

1-. Mascada: No estaba segura si todos sabían que era pero es como una bufanda lisa pero con tela mucho más delgada, da la apariencia de ser fresca, no sé si me explico, en todo caso las imágenes de google son acertadas.

2-. Sugawara se refiere a sí mismo como "él y ella" por no tener en claro –si lo tiene en claro pero tiene miedo- que género pertenece. Sugawara es un ella, perdón si genero confusión con esto, lo remarqué en itálica para señalar cuando Suga se refiere como ella a sí mismo.

Nota de autora:

Hola~~

Me gustaría iniciar este proyecto con un nuevo fandom, no es mi primer fanfic pero sí en Haikyuu!, amo la serie y apenas me estoy leyendo el manga, espero que les guste aunque sea poquito, quería subirlo cuando mi beta lo leyese, solo que no estaba y se lo pide a otra persona y aquí me tiene, espero que me tengan paciencia, quizás fue riesgoso que lo subiese a finales de parcial, pero ñe, la vida al límite.

Cualquier comentario, crítica o amenaza de muerte es muy bien recibida, un besote. Andorea.


	2. Capítulo uno

Título: Detrás del espejo.

Autor: Andorea /

Categoría: T

Disclaimer: El anime y manga "Haikyū!"' no me pertenece, le pertenece a Haruichi Furudate, siendo únicamente este fanfic de mi propiedad.

 ** _Capítulo uno_**

Quizás fue su simpleza, su ternura o sus gestos que lo llegaron a enamorar pero lo que realmente lo cautivó desde la primera vez fueron esos ojos decididos.

Estaba loco, sí, apúntenlo con el dedo, se consideraba completamente culpable de estar en esa situación.

Estaba él ahí con Sugawara dentro del salón en hora de receso.

–Solo debes despejar "x", de ahí solo lo sustituyes con la otra ecuación… ¿Asahi?- Su voz.

Su voz era tranquilizadora, era como probar miel, dulce. La adoraba.

–Sí, sí. Entendí- La verdad, él no tenía ningún problema con los números, hasta podía presumir que se le daban bien pero el solo tener a Sugawara para él… No lo iba a desaprovechar.

Tomó el lápiz y la resolvió con facilidad, ante la atenta mirada de Sugawara.

–Vaya, es correcto. - Sonrió.

Una sonrisa para él, retuvo la imagen en su mente unos segundos más, intentando no perder ningún detalle de lo que miraba para poder conservarlo en sus recuerdos. Él también sonrió...

– ¿Alguna otra duda que tengas?...

– ¡Ah, aquí estaban! Los estaba buscando en la cafetería. – Entró Daichi, pudo notar el cambió de expresión en Sugawara, no. Daichi miró el pupitre, arqueó una ceja– ¿Algebra, no es eso algo que ya vimos?

– Sí, pero Hinata me pidió ayuda. Cuando vi su cuaderno mi mente estaba en blanco, lo había olvidado Jaja- Río nerviosamente, intentando que su excusa fuese creíble. Hinata nunca se le acercó a pedirle asesorías.

– Cierto, ya casi se acaba este semestre, las evaluaciones se acercan…le preguntaré a los chicos se necesitan de nuestra ayuda, sería triste que no nos acompañaran a la próxima práctica.- dijo Sugawara.

– Koushi, ¿Aún tienes problemas con Historia antigua?- Preguntó Daichi, no le pasó desapercibido que Daichi le llamase por su nombre a Sugawara ni que tampoco a Sugawara las mejillas se le sonrosaran.

–Solo un poco, Oda Nobunaga está haciendo de las suyas conmigo – Río, sus propias mejillas tomaron color.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda?

–N-No, digo, ¡Sí!, no. Yo puedo estudiar por mi cuenta, gracias.

Daichi río.

– Claro, como digas, siempre estaré para ti.

Siempre, siempre, siempre…

Eso lo molestó pero Sugawara… El brillo de sus ojos se lo confirmó por enésima vez. Se levantó del escritorio llamando la atención de esos dos.

–Me dio un poco de sed, iré por té verde a la cafetería, ya regreso…

–Seguro, espera Asahi.- Le dijo Daichi, el solo volteó sonriente. - ¿Puedes traer algo por mí?

–Claro Daichi.

-¿Puedes traer un zumo de naranja y otro de tomate?- Este le extendió unas monedas.

– ¿Tomate?

–Sí, es el favorito de Sugawara.

Tomó las monedas y se fue, no quería ver expresiones que no eran para él, en ese momento nació una promesa. Él, Asahi Azumane, sacaría todas las facetas de Sugawara Koushi, las guardaría para él y egoístamente las amaría cada una de ellas.

Era una promesa, en sus manos, las monedas se estaban incrustando en su piel. Definitivamente él no iba a huir de aquello.

…

– ¡Un poco más a la izquierda, Hinata! – Kageyama miró como la pelota iba contra la pared, otra vez, los dedos de Hinata solo tocaban la pelota.

– ¡Sí!

–Veo que los de primero se están esforzando mucho –Soltó Asahi antes de beber de su botella, llevaban cuarenta minutos y no había asomo de Suga, según escuchó por Daichi que él lo había visto en el salón de profesores, estaba preocupado. ¿Tendría que ver con lo que estaba pasando?

–Por supuesto, el otoño se está acercando muy rápido, pareciese que fue ayer que era Agosto…- Dijo Tanaka

– ¿Acaso ayer no fue treinta y uno de agosto? ¡Agh!- Yamaguchi fue golpeado por Tanaka.

–Idiota…- Tsuki soltó sin inmutarse.

– ¡Hey, no se queden ahí sin hacer nada! ¡A entrenar! – Dijo Daichi desde la cancha.

– ¡Enseguida!

La atmosfera era por si sola cómica y calurosa, el equipo iba a la perfección. El entrenador estaba de acuerdo que la práctica fuese a ese ritmo, solo que los protagonistas de primero no estaban pensando lo mismo.

–Una vez más Kageyama – gritó Hinata. La pelota fue lanzada pero la pared no la recibió sino la cabeza de Hinata- ¡Agh!

– ¡Más alto Hinata!

– ¡Sí!

Hinata le lanzó la pelota de vuelta a Kageyama, Kageyama la mantuvo en sus manos y la observó unos segundos. Hinata estaba muy tenso, no iban a poder continuar si se seguía de esa forma, solo sería tomar tiempo en vano. Pensó en traer a Tsukishima rápidamente vino a la mente "¿Acaso ocupas de mí ayuda? Qué patético", además de molestarle a él haría el efecto contrario con Hinata.

Soltó un suspiro. Él, Kageyama, nunca le pediría ayuda a esa palmera. Otra persona se le vino a la mente.

Si invitaba a Sugawara podía "refrescar" las cosas y Hinata por fin se relajaría, esa era una mejor opción que gritos innecesarios.

Cuando alzó la vista no había nada de ningún mechón gris dentro de la cancha, arqueó la ceja. Estaba seguro que lo había visto por ahí con los demás superiores.

–Asahi- _senpai,_ ¿No ha visto a Sugawara- _senpai_?- Alzó la voz.

–No ha llegado aún Kageyama – Se adelantó Tanaka- Si ocupas mi ayuda ¡Puedes pedírmelo a mí!

Tanaka definitivamente no estaba en sus planes. Solo violentaría las cosas, debía buscar una alternativa…

– ¡Sugawara- _senpai_ …! Lo estábamos esperando- La voz del de cabellos naranjas se escuchó por todo el gimnasio, haciendo que todos miraran a la puerta.

–Perdonen chicos, había olvidado unas cosas en el salón.- rio nerviosamente, dejó sus cosas a un lado y empezó a trotar alrededor del gimnasio.

Duró así por al menos 10 minutos, hasta que Kageyama se le acercó.

–Disculpe, Sugawara- _senpai,_ podría ayudarme en algo.

–Ah, seguro Kageyama, ¿qué se te ofrece? – sonrió.

–Me preguntaba si podía levantar la bola a Hinata.

–Pero, ¿no deberían hacer eso los dos? Digo, no te estoy diciendo que no pero sugeriría que ambos intentaran fortalecerse al igual, así crearían más confianza ¿No lo crees?

–Oh…

–No me malentiendas Kageyama, quizás en este momento creas que Hinata no se complementa contigo, pero son más compatibles de lo que crees. Kageyama es el tipo de persona que hace que uno quiera esforzarse más.

Un fuerte asentimiento y mejillas rosas fueron suficiente para hacer reír un poco más fuerte al de cabellos plata.

–Mucha suerte, sé que podrán llevarse mejor.

Se alejó del chico de primero y antes de poder ir por su botella alguien le gritó.

– ¡Suga, piensa rápido!

Volteó y a muy apenas pudo atrapar la bola, ahí estaba su capitán.

Sonriéndole, jugándole bromas.

–Daichi, eso es peligroso. – le dijo.

–Sabía que la atraparías- Le sonrió, fresco.- Pensé que aun andarías en las nubes, quería comprobarlo.

–Eso es muy contradictorio ¿no?- Se le acercó.

–Yo sabía que la atraparías.

Él sabía, lo conocía, lo tomaba en cuenta…

Dios mío.

– ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no la hubiera atrapado?

–La ibas a atrapar.

–Pero.

–La ibas a atrapar, lo sé.

Daichi, detente. Uno ya no se puede enamorar más…

Era una locura.

…

En su casa estaba ahí, cómodo, en la tina, disfrutando del agua caliente. Su piel estaba roja, y ya no debería estar más tiempo. Se estaba durmiendo ahí mismo.

Sin más que pensar se levantó de ahí con una toalla alrededor de su cadera y otra en su mano intentando secar su cabello.

–Koushi, tienes visita.- Se escuchó desde abajo, su mamá.

-¿Quién será a esas horas? – se dijo así mismo.

– ¿Suga?

–Ah.

No creía que Asahi estuviera a esa hora en su casa.

– ¡Perdón! Y-yo no sabía que…perdón.- La cara de Asahi estaba completamente roja, hasta las orejas – y-yo… te espero abajo.

1…2…3…

ESTABA EN UNA TOALLA SOLAMENTE.

– ¡PERDÓN! AH.

Fue a su habitación corriendo y se cambió lo más rápido, camisa holgada y unos shorts, se permitió tener la toalla entre sus hombros para evitar que el agua restante de su cabello terminara por mojar la ropa seca.

Una vez más con calma se le acercó a Asahi.

–Lo siento, perdona, no me esperaba tu visita Asahi.

–No, perdóname a mí por no avisar es solo que quería hablar de algo.

– ¿Algo, sobre qué?

¿Qué podría ser tan importante para no esperar para mañana?

–Yo…ah. Mejor dicho, tú ¿te pasa algo?

– ¿Perdón?

–Me refiero de que si algo te perturba, últimamente no estás en tus cinco sentidos y no es normal, no creo que sean los exámenes, siempre estás tranquilo y… puedes confiar en mí Suga.

–Yo, yo estoy completamente bien Asahi.- Sonrió, mentira, mentira, ah.- Perdón si te preocupé, quizás sea porque no he estado durmiendo bien. – Y eso era verdad.

No ha dormido bien por sus pensamientos.

–Enserio Suga, puedes confiar en mí.

–Y lo hago, pero es verdad, no me está pasando nada malo, he estado bien.

–Te creeré, pero, insisto cualquier cosa, aquí nos tienes. A tus amigos, al Karasuno.

–Si.

Siguieron platicando por unos minutos más hasta que un mensaje para Asahi lo hizo disculparse una vez más e irse.

Subió una vez más a su habitación y se miró al espejo.

–Debo cuidarme más…

….

Afuera de la Residencia Sugawara aún se encontraba Asahi, pensando.

Le había mentido, le dolió que no confiara más, pero no podía forzarlo, si lo forzaba todo podía irse por el caño.

La corazonada que tuvo en la práctica no fue la más acertada, pensaba que quizás Sugawara le diría algo o una pista pero nada.

Consideraba a Suga una de las personas más sencillas, estaba creyendo que era más compleja de lo que aparentaba.

Pero no se podía rendir, lo había prometido, no quería dejarlo así. Intentaría ganarse su total confianza, su corazón y una de esas sonrisas tan bonitas que le gustaban.

Quizás mañana sería su día de suerte.

O pasado, o pasado de este, o pasado del pasado de este.

No sabía cuándo pasaría.

Pero no se iba a rendir.

Él era Asahi, el cobarde, el penoso, el que tenía vergüenza. No iba a permitir eso más.

Quería ser un Asahi, el valiente, el perverante y que da todo.

Quería ser Asahi, la persona que Sugawara Koushi estuviera enamorada.

 **NOTA DE AUTORA:**

 **Oh Dios mio, hace tiempo que no nos vemos pero la escuela está hardcore~~ y apenas toqué mi compu, no tengo perdón, pero las personas que esperaron este cap, espero que les guste, perdón por ser irresponsable pero… Hay pan 3**

 **Gracias por las personas que lo leen, enserio. No pienso dejar caer esta historia, tiene traps y gays. Super mono.**

 **Debo terminar las continuaciones a otros Fanfics y escribir ideas que ya tenía, espero que salga todo bien y tener todo a tiempo. Pensaba aprovechar y hacer todo semanal, pero no prometo nada, si ya se la saben pa' que se ilusionan (¿?)**

 **Los quiero mucho, Andorea/ Do**


End file.
